


Yes, Tom - Chapter 15

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [15]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 15

We didn't discuss it any further at dinner. In fact, we spoke very little at all. Small talk. Our first real 'date' and it was ruined. I felt terrible, but it really surprised me. I was so worried about telling him, worried he was going to throw a fit over me leaving. It wasn't that I didn't want him to go. I just wished he had told me. _Something_. And I couldn't believe how he had reacted, how mad he got. When we got back to the hotel, things were even more uncomfortable. He let me go to the bathroom to remove the dildo and get ready for bed. I had on a simple camisole that hit me right at the tops of my thighs. And I never wore panties to bed. Although it wasn't a rule, Tom preferred it, especially on free days so that he could take me without warning. When I came out, he was dressed for bed, wearing just boxers. He still wasn't really speaking and I still hadn't gotten up the nerve to say anything. I was so relieved when he finally spoke, even if it was just about rules.

"Darling, did you keep track of the rules you broke earlier?" It was matter-of-fact, almost like I wasn't even there.

"Yes, sir, they're on my phone."

"Show me, please." Tom had agreed not to look through my phone or laptop anymore, but since I was required to keep track of when I broke a rule, we decided he would check by having me show the phone to him. I went and got my phone, opening up Notes and showing him the two rules I had broken: not counting to 5 before I speak and talking back. "Okay, come here."

He held out his hand and positioned me over his knee. Then he spanked me. It wasn't hard, or soft, it was just… weird. He didn't speak. Just spanked me then said, "Okay, darling," as he helped me to stand back up. I had to say something.

"Sir?" He looked up at me, but his eyes were so sad still. "Tom?" The second softer, wanting to lull him, but also wanting to talk to him honestly, without constraints.

He sighed a sort of exasperated sigh. "Yes, Elizabeth?" Tears started pooling in my eyes again. I needed us to find a middle ground.

"Please don't be mad. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I appreciate more than anything that you even want to go, let alone that you'd go through so much to make it happen. I just… You know the stuff with my mom is… difficult with things the way things are between you and me. " I sniffled, trying to keep from crying.

Tom exhaled slowly and patted his lap, so I sat on his knees. He curled his arms around me, kissing me tenderly and holding me close. "I'm sorry I got so angry, Elizabeth. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He dropped his head just a little. "I so wanted to surprise you, darling. I was going to tell you tonight. It just hurt my feelings a bit when you got upset, and I reacted badly. I am sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I think we both over-reacted. You have to know I'm so happy that you're going with me. I love you, Tom. But most people don't understand _this,_ what we do, and my mom… she's…"

"Say no more. I understand. We'll be like any other couple."

"She's very supportive, but with what she does I just think she'd misunderstand it."

"I know, sweetheart, I understand. It's fine, really." He curled one finger under my chin, angling it up so I had to look him in the eye. "The rules stay though. Understood? Any infractions still receive a punishment, regardless."

"Yes, sir," I agreed eagerly, nodding my head. I didn't want anything to change. The stronger he got, the better it felt. The better _I_ felt. I just was so worried about my mom. She was open about a lot of things, but I had a feeling this would not be one of them.

I curled my arms around his neck and brushed my lips against his. This was a little ritual we had. I would tease him just a bit by touching my lips to his before retreating. In return, he would lean in and kiss me deeply, biting my bottom lip, tugging at it until he heard the noise he loved so much. As soon as I made it, a soft, airy whimper, his bite intensified, causing me to eventually cry out. He inhaled sharply, adjusting his hips slightly, and I could feel his erection growing. 

"There's my girl. Oh god that noise Elizabeth… it just makes me so fucking hard." He rolled us over so that I was on my back and he was on his side. He pulled off his boxers, then knelt between my legs. "Are you wet for me?" He searched my eyes, his gaze penetrating me.

"Always for you, sir." He leaned forward, almost looming over me, his hands on either side of my head.

"Do you want me to fuck you darling? Do you?" He dropped his head down to mine, almost meeting my lips. "Do you want my cock buried so deep inside your cunt that you scream?" His mouth was now against mine, the words shared as breath into my mouth and I inhaled them, just inhaled the sex he exuded. I could barely control myself. He held so much power over my desires. His touch just brought me to my knees.

"Yes, sir…" I spread my legs wider, lifting my hips to him.

"Beg me." Tom's voice lowered and I shivered. Then he rose back into a kneeling position.

"Please, sir, please fuck me…" 

"That's all? That's the best you can do?"  On his knees in front of me, he stroked his cock languidly, each time stopping at the tip to caress it between his thumb and forefinger. "That's pathetic. Really."

"I'm sorry. Please please fuck me, sir. I want your cock, please."

"Yes? And?"

"Yes, sir, I want it desperately. I want to feel you inside me, feel your cock inside me. Please." I wrapped my legs around the back of his thighs.

"Now, sweetheart, I said _beg_. Move your legs back and beg me properly." He kept stroking. So slowly. Like slow motion, sliding up and down his shaft, twirling his fingers around the head each time. I moved my legs back, my brow furrowed, whining quietly. Tom made a _tsk tsk_ sound, chastising me. "No whining, just beg."

I took a deep breath, trying to think of the words to please him. "Please, sir. Please fuck me please. I want to feel your hard cock inside my hot wet pussy, please. I want to be your slut, sir. I'm so wet for you. Please fuck me. I beg of you. Please?" My back arched as I spread my legs wider, a silent entreaty with my body as an offering.

"Let's see if you deserve to be fucked, darling." He moved closer, dipping the head of his cock into my wetness and sliding it along my throbbing slit. Pure agony. "Oh god, yes. Mmmm you are so hot… so wet… Pull your camisole up."

"Yes, sir…." I pulled it up, exposing my breasts. I knew he was just torturing me now. 

"Pinch your nipples." Still stroking, up, down, his tongue slipping out and gliding along his bottom lip. "Harder. Is that harder?"

"Yes, sir," I winced a little, and it seemed to convince him that it hurt. It did.

"Alright, pet. That's a good job. Legs on my shoulders. Don't stop pinching your nipples yet."

He touched his thumb against my clit for just a second and I thought I would explode. Rubbing his cock along my slit, he looked me in the eye, then pushed just into my entrance. "Hands on your hips now, and they do not move. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I placed my hands just under the fleshy part of my hips and tried to keep still.

"Eyes on me."

"Yes, sir." I exhaled little moans with every breath. Every breath kept me on edge. I didn't understand how he could do this. Play my body like an instrument. Bring me to the edge with barely a touch. Everything he did just made me tremble. I couldn't function sometimes, the need was overwhelming. I loved the way he created a tempest inside me, turned me into a squirming, begging mess.

He stared at me intently for what seemed like forever. I didn't move though. Instead, I bit my lip and waited for him to give me what I wanted. His eyes relaxed temporarily and he whispered, "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you t…" Before I could finish, he thrust into me, quickly, fervidly. "Oh fuck!" I quickly shut my mouth, worried. I didn't know if I was allowed to make noise, but I didn't want to ask. 

"You can make noise, darling. But eyes on mine." He laid down on top of me, propped up on his hands. As he looked down at me, his gaze was piercing, yet somehow comforting. I was used to it. Used to the endless contradictions in our relationship. Used to feeling terrified but safe. Agony and ecstasy at once. Pushing my legs over my head, he pinned them down with his forearms, rolling his hips until he saw my eyes widen, the perfect spot. Bearing down, he thrust deeper, each back and forth movement hitting my G-spot again. An even rhythm, each time that stimulation against my pliant walls and my mouth would open, the breaths audible and desperate. I begged him with my eyes, my skin flush, my breathing shallow, quickening and slowing with each movement he made. His hips conducted my body like an orchestra. 

Rising up onto his knees, he fondled my clitoris with his thumb, watching each quiver of my body. Already I throbbed everywhere, the blood coursing through my body, rushing to my sex. My lips already swollen, I didn't need much more. And his fingers were so agile; he knew every little twitch, knew exactly when to press harder or softer, faster or slower. Reading my body. Interpreting it. He could make me come like nobody else. "Sir… sir…"

"Elizabeth." _My name. So beautiful in his mouth_. It just rolled off his tongue as if it were liquid, flowing into me. Saturating me. My body trembled slightly and I knew.

"Sir, I…"

"Yes, darling, you may come." The tiniest smile, but then he stilled his emotions again. "Eyes on mine. Don't look away," he warned, the stern voice promising me hell to pay if I dared disobey.

"Yes, sir…' I parted my lips, letting loose a cry of pure abandon as the orgasm hit me, a deluge of gratification. And the entire time, his eyes devouring me. I didn't close my eyes. I just stared, my fingers digging into my own flesh as I tried to keep my hands from moving.

As my climax began to diminish I tightened my walls around him. "Oh my god, Elizabeth…" He trailed off, convulsing suddenly, letting go of my legs and collapsing on top of me. Usually he had more control, but on this night, it was as if our bodies united. It was… love. Panting in my ear, his breath hot and moist against my damp skin. He kissed me and found my eyes once more. "Elizabeth I… I love you. I've never felt… I love you."

"I love you too, Tom. I love you more than anything." He smiled, embracing me and for a moment I thought he was crying. We stayed there for almost ten minutes. Not moving, just exhausted physically and mentally. But it was perfect. 

 

We had a little less than a week before we went to Wisconsin. I was excited and terrified. Perhaps I should have been used to that, but not when it came to my mother. My mom was a wonderful mother. She was fun, involved, and understanding. And she loved me unconditionally. She had been in a relationship with a man and got pregnant. He dumped her. She raised me by herself until I was 8. Then she came out of the closet and met her partner, Lena. They've been together ever since. Lena always made my mom very happy and was a really good stepmom.

My mother worked for the University of Wisconsin as a Women's Studies professor. She had a PhD and everything. She always preached equality and we were a very liberal household. Not just LGBTQ stuff, but civil rights in general. She taught me that, no matter what, she would always accept me. Unfortunately, I wasn't so sure she meant something like my relationship with Tom. We had gone to so many Take Back the Night Marches together and volunteered for battered women's shelters, I was terrified she would think I was being abused or something like that. I was so nervous about our trip. I had explained everything to Tom, and of course, he understood. We had already agreed that when we were there, we would be like any other couple. Rules still were to be followed, and we would not stay at my mom and Lena's house, we'd stay at a hotel. I just had this really bad feeling about everything. 

 

As the week dragged on, I got increasingly nervous and Tom could tell. It wasn't that I was trying to be snippy, I just was freaking out. Tom changed my 'count to 5' rule to last until we got home from US. I actually was relived, if it could help get me to shut up. Before we left, we found out that because the schedule was rearranged, we would actually not return to Iceland. Tom would instead shoot his last scenes in London. Like in actual London, not where we were before. Since Marvel by this time knew we were dating, they had called about arrangements for me while I was there. Tom told them I would be staying with him. He just forgot to tell me. So when late in the week I received the schedule for London, I was understandably confused when it didn't give accommodations for me.

"Where else are you going to stay? You can stay with me." He had this look on his face, like I was being ridiculous. "I already told them."

"But Tom, it's in your actual house and that's a big step. That's a lot different than…"

"Elizabeth I want you to move in with me."

"Wait, what?" I stopped for a moment trying to discern whether I had heard him correctly.

"I know you heard what I said. Just answer me, don't be like that." He had that look. That look he always got when he thought I was pushing him away. I knew he was right, but I was so not prepared for this.

"Tom, I…" I sat there, shaking my head just a little trying to reason with the voices in my head. _What am I going to do anyway? There's nothing for me in US anymore. I have nothing tying me there. In London, I could go to grad school, or maybe get another job. I do love Tom. And how could we have a relationship with an ocean between us?_ I looked down and I tried to think of why I should say no, but I couldn't find one good reason. My voice was quavering, and I knew I was going to cry any second. "Are you _really_ sure?'

He rushed to me, holding me close and kissing me tenderly. "Yes, I'm really sure. Don't scrunch, don't be worried…" He kissed my forehead, forcing me to relax my knitted brows.

That made me feel a little better, and I tried to smile, but the tears still came. I just didn't know. There were so many nagging doubts. "Tom, really?"

"Darling, yes, _really_. I was going to stay around London for a bit anyway. Maybe do some theater. Please, just move in with me. I don't know what I'd do if you moved back to the US. I can't fathom it. I love you." He wiped my tears away and stared at me, waiting expectantly.

I wanted to be with him. I didn't care how quickly things were moving, or the problems we hadn't solved. When it came down to it, I just wanted to be his. I took another huge leap of faith and hoped it was going to be alright. "Okay."

He grinned, a big silly grin as he picked me up, hugging me so tightly I thought I would suffocate. "Tom! Stop it! Put me down!" We were both laughing now, and he set me back down carefully. The sobering reality quickly jolted me back. "It's not that easy, though Tom. I have to figure out what I'm going to do, I can't just stay here without a job or something."

"Don't worry. If you don't want to go to school, I'm sure I can find someone to give you a job." I figured I had some time before I had to truly worry, so I let it all just go. I was excited and terrified.


End file.
